


The Show Must Go On

by saintsfan165



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Percy Jackson And The Olympians is a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank are all excited to watch the series finale of their favorite show: Percy Jackson & The Olympians. The only question Piper has is if percabeth will finally be crowned king of all PJO ships.Turns out she gets more than she bargained for during a little Q&A.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. The Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun idea I wanted to write. Percabeth has been my otp for soooo long. I had this idea when the news of a possible show floated around the internets so here's my take if the show ended up being everything the books were.

Piper couldn't believe it. Her favorite show, the greatest show in all of history was coming to an end. Percy Jackson and The Olympians series finale was just about to premier. It was the world's biggest hit television show and one of the biggest shows in the history of TV. 

As her and all her friends stood there waiting for it to start, she remembered the roller coaster of emotions she experienced throughout the season leading up to the finale. She remembers how devastated she was last week when Selena died pretending to be Clarisse. She talked all night with her boyfriend Jason about how she was glad that her and Beckendorf were together again. Beckendorf, another death that shocked, and a hell of a way to start the final season. Of course that episode started with a kiss that she couldn't believe actually happened. 

For as long as she could remember, the fandom had been split into three main ships. The lukabeth fans, although Piper found it weird that people shipped a twenty three year old with an eighteen year old. The perachel shippers who were thriving after that first episode. And her true otp, Percabeth; the one true ship. Her and Jason were the loud and proud percabeth shippers, while her friends Frank and Hazel shipped perachel. They liked Rachel's plucky attitude and claimed that she was the one who believed the most in Percy. Reyna was the one liked lukabeth. She had a big thing about found family niche. But Leo was the oddball, he shipped Perlypso. Well more like he was in love with the character Calypso that only appeared in one episode last season. 

As she stood there, praying her ship would be crowned king, she reminisced with all her friends about their favorite moments. Frank's was when everyone found out Percy was the son of Poseidon, which was also one of Piper's. Hazel's was when Percy (and the audience) found out that Nico was the son of Hades. Leo's was obviously anything that involved Calypso. Jason's was when Thalia not Annabeth became a huntress, replacing Zoe, a crowd favorite whose death led to an uproar from the fans. Piper had let out the largest sigh of relief in the history of sighs of relief when they chose Thalia and not Annabeth. But Piper… Piper's favorite scene was without a doubt in season four when Annabeth kissed Percy before he blew up. She practically fainted of joy when it happened. Her and Jason talked for hours about it. Although season three was by far her favorite. The whole season was Percy breaking rules to rescue Annabeth. Season three was when things got serious. It reminded her of Goblet of Fire. In that season, there were deaths, betrayals, and the introduction to Rachel, Nico, Bianca, and Zoe. All four have been beloved outside of Rachel, whom most percabeth fans much like Annabeth don't like. 

She remembered everything about the show. All the highs, such as Percy defeating Ares, Percy holding the sky for Annabeth, Luke's entire arch (while she didn't ship him and Annabeth, she couldn't deny how amazing his character was), and any scene with Sally Jackson. Piper found herself completely enamored by Sally Jackson. In a sense, Sally was her mother, her sage advice and wisdom had guided her through hard times from eighth grade up until now during her senior year. She longed for a mother figure like her. 

"So guys, any big predictions before they let us in?" Jason asked the group. Piper still couldn't believe that her father had gotten them all tickets to the exclusive series finale screening with the cast. Well she could believe that the famous Tristian McLean was able to pull some strings, but it just shocked her that he recognized how important the show was to her, he was never really home. She remembered seeing him in the damn show and not knowing that he got a part, that's how little they saw each other. But she knew he still loved her. And now, here she was with the likes of Jackson Lloyd (Percy), Krista Sampson (Annabeth), Justin Simmons (Luke), Rachel Dunn (Rachel Elizabeth Dare), Theo Lewis (Nico Di Angelo), Samuel Anderson (Poseidon), Kimala Igwadora (Hestia), and about a dozen other actors were going to be attending and hosting a Q&A after. She had never loved her father more than she did at that moment. 

Her and her friends were all wearing "RIP Percy Jackson" shirts, along with half of the attending audience. Ever since the prophecy was revealed earlier in the season, everyone had been buying those shirts. She'd seen a couple of people at school wearing them as well. She still couldn't believe that Percy Jackson was destined to die. "I think someone else kills Kronos," Hazel said, "Like Nico. Cus you know… he's a big three child. It could be him." 

"Please? That guy isn't going to kill Kronos. Percy is going to kill him and die in the process," Renya rebutted. 

"But not before him and Annabeth finally tell each other how they feel… and kiss," Piper added dreamily, to which everyone groaned. For the last week since the penultimate episode aired she had told anyone that would listen that Percabeth was endgame. 

Jason was about to give his own theory when they started ushering people in. Piper, and everyone else, gasped when they saw their seats. They were two rows back from the actors themselves. Leo pointed out Cassandra Ream who played Thalia, someone that they couldn't believe portrayed a punk girl so well considering she was always seen in a pastel colored dresses and had long flowing black hair that was always in a cute braid. They couldn't believe that they were here. 

The lights dimmed, pulling all of them out of their reverie. This was it, in two hours, she would know the fate of Percy Jackson. 

…

To say that the finale destroyed her was an understatement. She found herself crying when Percy handed Luke Annabeth's dagger and he killed himself. She nearly broke Jason's hand by holding it too tight when the Olympians offered Percy immortality. She teared up a little bit more when he denied it and fulfilled Luke's dying wish. She held her breath when Rachel became the new Oracle. She nearly leapt out of her seat when Percy and Annabeth kissed.  
And she applauded when the screen faded to black. 

The lights came back on as a man who was a popular late night host that she knew Jason liked, Rick something, came out on stage. He was going to be the moderator for the Q&A which was going to start in half an hour for which Piper was thankful, she was going to need at least thirty minutes to process everything. 

"It's over." Was all Leo was able to say. 

"I can't believe it. Five years of our lives just… wow that was incredible. It was perfect," Hazel added. 

"Even though Percy and Rachel didn't end up together?" Reyna asked, looking a bit disappointed that Luke had died. 

Hazel sighed. "I am. Rachel became an oracle and that means that she can be in camp half-blood now. Plus it's not like she still can't be best friends with Percy. Percabeth or not, Perachel is still there… just platonic." 

Hearing percabeth from Hazel pulled Piper out of her stupor. "Holy shit can you believe it? Like Annabeth finally has something permanent," she exclaimed, waving off the tears that were forming. If there's one thing Piper could relate to with Annabeth was that they both longed for something long term, something forever. It's why she stopped hanging out with the popular crowd and instead found her friends. It took Annabeth's words about wanting to build something permanent that made her realize that her life was anything but. She wanted friendships that would last. And now she found herself with five of the best friends that she could ask for. The show had literally changed her life, as cliche as that sounded. It was through their love of the show that brought them together, but their love for each other that kept them together. 

"Alright everyone," the man Rick something said, appearing out from behind a curtain. "We have a few predetermined guests who get to ask a couple of questions before we open up to the public. So please if you are in seats K5, X27, X11, R21, M1, F17, and D9 please come forward with your ticket stub." 

"Piper!" Reyna shouted, shaking her. "Holy shit Piper you're D9!" 

Piper blinked, confused as she looked down at her seat and saw the D9 on the armrest. "Holy shit. I… I get to ask a question. I can ask anything."

"You can ask them anything," Leop repeated for dramatic affect. "So mamacita what you asking?" 

And that's when it hit her. She had no idea what she was going to ask. There was so much she wanted to know. She could ask about what it was like kissing for the first time. Or maybe Krista's thoughts on the relationship between her and Luke. Possibly ask if the rumours that Nico is gay and was also into Percy were true. She just didn't know what the hell to ask, but she'd make sure that she wouldn't fangirl to hard. And no matter what she would not faint. 

She stood up from her seat and her friends all flashed her a thumbs up while Leo told her not to choke before Hazel smacked him on the back of the head. She loved her friends. 

The seven stood together asking each other what they wanted to ask about, but Piper was too busy looking backstage at where the actors were all gathered. At her angle, she could just barely see Jackson Lloyd and Krista Sampson talking. Piper thought it was adorable how even after the show was over, they seemed to never drop their mannerisms. Percy-er Jackson Lloyd was standing there with a larger than life grin as he poked fun at Anna-er Krista. She was laughing despite rolling her eyes and lightly punching his shoulder. But it was what happened after that took her by surprise. 

Now, her lip reading had been perfected over the years due to her silent conversations with the girls while the boys always goofed around at a restaurant or during one of Jason's football games, or even during a class they shared. Three years practically made her an expert. And she was one hundred percent positive that Percy-er Jackson had told Anna-er Krista that he loved her. But even if she had misread it, there was no way she would have misread the smile and kiss that followed. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest and she had to suppress her squeal of delight. 

Piper has always suspected that they were close. She watched every single late night show that the two of them were guests on, every single promotion interview, and kept up with all the gossip columns. The two of them just simply felt so natural. Much like their characters. And seeing them in love and kissing in real life, well her life was completed. Well maybe if Jason proposed one day, but that day would be far away. Maybe when she was around Jackson and Krista's age. 

But then the worst happened. The two seemed to have sensed her gaze, and the three made eye contact. She wanted to look away, but she held their gaze and in the end the two of them shuffled back into the shadows. She knew that it was just a matter of time before someone came up to her and escorted her back to her seat. They didn't want her to ruin their secret, and it made her realize that she would've. She would've asked how long they had been dating. It was terrible, she realized. She was going to out their secret relationship just by asking a question to help further prove that her ship was truly king of all ships. 

But to her surprise no one came and instead she patiently made her way to the end of the line between the seven of them. She had to think of what to ask, but her mind kept going back to the kiss. 

As the line moved forward, she paid a little attention to the questions asked. Most made sense. 

"What was it like being part of a beloved show such as this?" Everyone gave the typical correct answer that it was an honor to be involved and make such great friendships. Piper couldn't help but smirk at the fact that some friendships were greater than the rest. 

"How did you feel about the ending?" To hers and everyone's surprise the original cast had actually been told the ending once they got the part. So all this time they had known they were destined to be together and had to keep it a secret. The amount of times Piper had watched them get asked about Percabeth and if it was going to happen, only for them to know that it will. 

The surprise question came from the fourth asker. "Kimala. How does it feel to be the Last Olympian? To be your age and play the goddess Hestia" Piper smiled, it was nice to see that someone had asked her. She was an adorable thirteen year old who had some serious acting chops. To be that young while having to pull the emotions of an immortal being who is the goddess of family was quite an accomplishment. Everyone "awe'd" when she told them she based her portrayal of the goddess on her deceased grandmother. The woman who helped raise her with her mother radiated warmth and family. 

The question before hers was her favorite though. It was a young girl no older than ten who was accompanied by what she assumed was her father. "My name is Estelle and I have a question for Mrs. Jackson I mean Ms. Emily Wilson. You're a really good mommy. Do you wish you had a son or daughter like Percy?" 

Piper's heart practically melted, it was clear in the girl's voice that the two of them were in a similar situation; motherless. 

Emily smiled brightly at the young girl. "Thank you so much. I'm honored to think that a beautiful young girl such as yourself things I'm a great mother. I never had a chance for kids throughout my career, but as much as I would like a son like Percy or a daughter like Annabeth, I'd rather have someone like you." The young girl gleamed with joy as Jackson who was sitting between Emily and Krista playfully scoffed claiming to be a perfect son on and off screen. After both Krista and Emily playfully smacked Jackson's shoulder, Emily continued. "I can see just how brave and kind you are. It's very scary to stand there in front of everyone and talk to us. So Estelle, if I do have a daughter or son, I'd be happy if they were a tenth of how amazing you are." 

Piper had promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore once the Q&A started, but it was such a precious moment, and something she related to on such a personal level. Hoping that her mother is proud of the woman she became is all she could ever want. 

Suddenly the bright light was over Piper's head. It was her turn. She could see both Jackson and Krista both begging her not to say anything. "Hi… uhh my name is Piper. My question is for...Krista and Jackson." The daggers they shot her were enough to make her want to curl into a ball and hide. "Back in season four you both finally shared your first kiss. Despite knowing that you both end up together in the end. What was it like having your first on screen kiss shared in front of the entire world?" 

Both Krista and Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. Krista answered first. "Well I grew up performing in theater, so my first stage kiss was when I was like twelve. We were both actually seventeen," she looked at Jackson for confirmation. "And it was both Jackson's and mine first on screen kiss. And to know that it would effectively split a lot of our fanbase was actually quite funny." 

"Especially since it wasn't our first kiss," Jackson added and suddenly the entire audience gasped. "I mean like she kissed me on the cheek before then so technically it wasn't our first kiss," he said quite unconvincingly. Krista sighed and rolled her eyes before glaring at him. 

They both had a quick mental conversation between them and it ended with Krista saying "it's time Jacks". Suddenly she removed the necklace she had been wearing for the last year and it was revealed to be carrying a ring. She slid it off the chain and onto her left hand. "Surprise," she said weakly. 

The entire theater erupted with applause, cheers, cat calls, and it was perfect. Piper hadn't meant to end up spilling their secret. She just wanted to see if that was the starting point of their relationship. If they had told her it was awkward and we're blushing then it was definitely their first kiss, but if they had told her it was awkward but no big deal she would've assumed it was not their first kiss. But to find out that they had been married all while filming the final season was something she couldn't even handle. 

Once the theater quieted down, everyone's eyes were back on Piper. Apparently they were waiting for her to ask another question. She had gotten them to expose a huge secret that they must have just assumed she'd be able to get another secret out of them. 

"Ummm well uhhh. Tristian McLean guest starred as Prometheus. Despite being an Oscar winning actor, he didn't seem to be acting all that much. It seemed like he was being himself." 

A bunch of the cast snickered. It was Jackson who spoke, having the most interaction with him. "Well Tristian is a great actor, there's no doubt. He's very method so he was all in being the "Playboy Titan". But he did give me some excellent acting tips and I never really got the chance to thank him. He was only on set for a day or two." 

"I'll be sure to let Dad know," Piper accidentally slipped. She instantly covered her mouth and slowly walked away, but it was too late. 

"You said your name was Piper right?" Dakota Springer, who played Aphrodite asked. All Piper did was nod. "As in Piper McLean?" She just nodded again. "It's so nice to see you. Your father has told me so much about you," her smile and joy grew with each word. Piper also found herself smiling as well, it was nice to know that his father talked about her. But why was he talking to Dakota Springer? "He was going to introduce us at dinner this weekend." 

And that's when Piper fainted.


	2. The Spin-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Percy Jackson and The Olympians being such a success, it only made sense that a spin-off be made. Piper just hopes it lives up to its predecessor. 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Snippets Piper's life post high school and how she reacts to Heroes of Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things. 
> 
> 1\. Tried to get this done before pride month ended because this is my fav Riordanverse non-canon LGBT ship.
> 
> 2\. Changed canon for HoH cus I feel like it would be something a tv show would do, plus it would be such a cool little fic idea for the future?!?!
> 
> 3\. The first chapter aged really well! Uncle Rick did it!!
> 
> 4\. This is pretty much my feelings when reading Heroes of Olympus.
> 
> 5\. If you had already read chapter one way back when, I changed Dakota Springer as the actress who played Athena to the one who played Aphrodite. Like how did I miss that opportunity originally?!?!

Piper was nonchalantly scrolling through her Twitter feed, trying her hardest to ignore the annoying amount of mentions she was receiving. If she had to see "Tristan McLean marries Aphrodite herself, Actress Dakota Springer" one more time she might throw her phone across her room.

But as she was refreshing her Twitter feed, she saw that the official Percy Jackson and The Olympians Twitter page had posted a new video. Something called the Heroes of Olympus. And Piper nearly dropped her phone. The trailer for the rumored Percy Jackson spinoff!

She quickly reached across her bed to her nightstand to grab her headphones and pressed play. She was shaking with excitement by the end of it. She immediately went to text Reyna, who was her roommate, to see when she'd be home so they could watch it together. Thankfully, Reyna had just finished up her psychology final exam and on her way back to their dorm.

Piper swarmed Reyna the second the girl opened the door. Ranting and raving over the ninety second trailer. "Oh my gods, did you see it?!? The spin-off! It's real! And it's coming out in spring! That's like four months away!"

"Ok missy, take a deep breath," Reyna said with her hands on Piper's shoulder, anchoring her down to keep her from bouncing with excitement. Since they started dorming together the two of them had become glued to the hip. Practically sisters, closer even. Right before Thanksgiving break Reyna got into a big with her sister and wasn't going to go home for Thanksgiving. Piper was never one for spending Thanksgiving with the family especially since her dad was about to marry Dakota Springer. So they decided to spend Thanksgiving in their dorm with Chinese leftovers rewatching their favorite Percy Jackson episodes. That was the day she truly came to appreciate Reyna as her best friend. With Jason at Columbia, Frank in the army, and Leo and Hazel only still seniors it was truly just the. Yeah she saw Jason on weekends and random date nights, but she saw and hung out with Reyna everyday, and she loved it.

"But Rey! They're going to ruin it! Without Percy and Annabeth who am I gonna ship?!" Piper asked, never one to back down from asking the important questions.

"Calm down. I'm sure you'll find two cuties to ship." Reyna smiled at her. "Now are you gonna show me this trailer? Or am I going to have to just guess what this show is about." She pulled it up on YouTube on their Xbox and grabbed a bag of chips. Gods Piper couldn't wait for this show.

* * *

"Alright guys, it's starting in a couple minutes so last call for snack requests!" Piper shouted from the kitchen as she scooted past Reyna who was finishing her famous loaded nachos. They were in the middle of talking about moving in together next semester since her father was more than willing to pay for their appointment.

Once they finished grabbing the last of the snacks they hurried down towards the viewing room. A benefit of having a movie star father was having an in home movie theater. The Disney+ logo appeared and all of their gossiping and jokes ended.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Here was one of the most anticipated shows in recent television history and one of the main characters looked like her. All her youth she'd been teased about her "weird eyes" or "brown skin" and now here was a Native American girl representing her in the Heroes of Olympus. And she also happened to have two best friends that matched hers. "Oh my God guys it's us!" She yelled as Jason held her tighter and she wrapped a leg around Leo who was sitting on the floor in front of her. "Three bff's!"

She leaned into her boyfriend's body but soon found herself jumping out of her seat too many times for him to hold on. Instead she leaned closer to Reyna who was being just as animated as her.

"... Who in the Hades are you? Where is Percy Jackson? Where is my boyfriend!?"

The screen faded to black signaling the end of the two hour worldwide premiere and everyone was silent. She felt a nudge from Reyna looking at her oddly. "You good Pipes, you're mouth is gonna catch some flies."

"Oh my gods! It's Annabeth!! ANNABETH!! Rey, it was our wise girl! Where's our seaweed brain? Missing, he's missing Rey! Where the fuck is Percy?"

Jason laughed as he wrapped his arm around her. "babe you gotta breathe." But Piper realized that looking into Reyna's eyes were what calmed her down. Had they always had that effect?

* * *

Piper and Reyna were cuddled up in their pajamas on a cloudy afternoon watching the finale for season two of The Heroes of Olympus. She absolutely loved season one, it was not what she expected. The first episode made her believe that the premise would be the hunt for Percy but he wasn't in a single episode. But that all changed in episode one of season two which was properly called "The Son of Neptune". Season two had way more Percy in it, but not a single percabeth moment. If she had to watch both of them be sad and not be together for one more minute, she was going to flip out.

Thankfully this finale was amping up to their much needed reunion. She found herself on the edge of her seat as the Argo II got closer to camp Jupiter.

"Here it is guys… my home. Camp Jupiter." Jarod said.

The shot lingered on Annabeth. "I'm coming seaweed brain. Just hold on."

The screen faded to back and just like the season one premiere, she found herself gaping at the screen. "what the fuck! Are you fucking kidding me? I have to wait a while fucking year for their reunion? Rey, I'm gonna be an old spinster by time this season comes out!"

Reyna laughed as she set aside her Ben and Jerry's; Americone Dream, her favorite which Piper made sure that it was constantly stocked in their freezer. She was more of a tonight dough fan, as was Jason, but Reyna had allowed her to broaden her tastes and slowly she found herself like Americone Dream more and more.

"Technically a spinster is an unmarried woman between the ages of twenty-three and twenty-six." Reyna added nonchalantly with a yawn. "You're thinking of thornback which is older than twenty-six and still unmarried."

Piper plopped down beside her and cuddled up with Reyna. "Thornback sounds pretty fucking cool though. I could totally be a thornback!"

Reyna started to stroke her hair. "But with the way you and Jason are looking, I'll be the only one that's a thornback."

Piper laughed. "Still sounds pretty cool to me though." And just like that all her frustration with the finale melted away.

* * *

Piper couldn't stop crying. Her favorite ship, her favorite couple, were finally reunited with each other and she couldn't be happier.

"They're finally back together," she said between sobs. It was more emotional for her considering her break-up with Jason just two months before.

She cried tears or joy when Annabeth judo-flipped Percy and she called him a seaweed brain. It had been four years since Percy Jackson and the Olympians ended. Yes she stayed up to date with Jackson and Krista considering she was part of the reason they exposed their secret marriage. They were still super cute and still a beautiful couple. She hated seeing the stupid tabloids saying that they were breaking up or cheating. It was preposterous, the two of them ever breaking their loyalty. They were just as much Percy and Annabeth in the real world as they were in the show, in love and loyal.

Reyna slipped her hand into Piper's. "Glad your otp is back together." Piper calmed and leaned against her shoulder as they watched the opening credits. The rest of the episode was great, seeing all the interactions between the two separate crews. But for Annabeth the moment that got her was that of all the things in all the world, when Hera offered Percy to keep one memory, he had chosen Annabeth. She even heard Reyna sniffling at that moment and she felt her heart flutter a bit. It was rare to see Reyna showing emotions like that.

They always used to compare her to Annabeth back in high school. She was a little cold and calculating and at first it was hard for Piper to break through her walls. It was after her first right with Jason and she was feeling self conscious about his and Reyna's friendship. She showed up at Reyna's sisters place and accused her of trying to steal Jason from her. It was stupid and irrational, bordering on downright childish. She knew that her and Reyna were friends before she started dating Jason, but still the jealous part of her brain was the one functioning at the time.

And that's when Reyna came out to her. She said she had been in love with Jason's older sister but the girl never returned the feelings. Her confession made Piper forget all about why she was mad at Reyna and Jason. It pained her to see Reyna look so broken by her rejection. She promised herself she would never let anything come between them again. Plus I made her feel special that she was the first person Reyna ever told.

"Me too," she sighed and cuddled more into Reyna. Their nights ended up like this more and more. The two of them cuddled up together watching some Netflix or in this case Disney+. It was what she looked forward to at the end of every day. It's what was getting her through her senior year of college. Just being close to Reyna made her happy.

Oh gods, she had a crush on her best friend.

* * *

"You dropped this," Percy handed Annabeth her knife back.

Piper swooned. "Oh my gods Haze can you believe it! Just look at how in love they are. Percy took them all out because she dropped her knife into the ocean."

Hazel laughed as she poured another glass of wine for her and Piper. Reyna was stuck at work so she invited Hazel to come over. Her and Frank were doing great and living together, but she got lonely while he was deployed so she spent a lot of time at hers and Reyna's.

The episode came to a close a few minutes later as they all boarded the Argo II and sent an Iris message to Jason and the rest warning them.

Piper stretched as she scooted over to cuddle with Hazel. "Whatcha doing weirdo?" Hazel teased as Piper shot back from her.

"Oh sorry. It's just an automatic reaction, sorry. Usually me and Reyna kind of cuddle up afterwards and just talk about the episode. I don't know." Piper blushed, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Well I could use a good cuddle sesh." Hazel opened her arms, offering Piper to come cuddle. "Just be wary of spilling the wine. It's been a minute since we've gotten drunk together."

"Oh yes. We must protect the wine at all times." Piper laughed as she cuddled up with Hazel.

"I think I have a crush on Reyna." Piper finally said after they finished their second bottle and were watching old reruns of the Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Hazel nearly choked on her wine. "What? Pipes? Since when? How? I thought you… it doesn't matter, I still love you. But, how did this happen?" Hazel had broken her solemn vow of not spilling wine she was talking so animatedly. "Oh dear gods I split, Piper I'm so sorry." She put the wine down onto a coaster and stood to get a rag. "Wait it doesn't matter." She plopped back down. "You're in love with Reyna!"

Piper laughed at her zealous friend. "Not in love. Just… I don't know. Every time I look at her, or every time she holds me I just…" she trailed off trying to think of the best way to describe what she felt. Safe? Yes. Special? Also yes. Happy? Of course. There was just so much in how she felt that words failed her.

"Oh yeah," Hazel answered for her with a sly grin. "You got it bad."

Piper playfully glowered at her before throwing a pillow at Hazel's face. "Shut up!" The two began to laugh and gossip more about Hazel's suspicion of Frank proposing and Jason's newest girlfriend who they both knew wouldn't last long.

* * *

Piper couldn't lie, Arachne was fucking terrifying. Like Annabeth, Piper was also terrified of spiders. It might not be to Annabeth's level of phobia, but she hated the little eight legged freaks. And Arachne was the queen of them.

This was the big season three finale and Piper expected it to be amazing. She had invited everyone. Jason, his newest girlfriend Samantha, Hazel and Frank who was now officially labeled as her fiance – which she cried for almost an hour when she found out she was so happy – but only her and Reyna sat there watching it.

"Stop teasing her Annabeth. Get out of there!" Reyna yelled at the screen as she clung onto Piper. Something that sent Piper's heart racing, wanting to leap out of her chest and force her to declare how she felt. All season long she'd been trying to find a way to tell Reyna how she felt. That she liked her for gods knows how long and that she wanted to be more than friends.

"She's our wise girl. She'll get out." Piper reassured her. She thought it was so cute how Reyna was getting nervous. This was Annabeth Chase, she was a Percy Jackson and The Olympians original. She was her Wise Girl, well and Percy's too. She wasn't going to die.

Just then the roof blew open and a rope cascaded down towards Annabeth. Arachne was still struggling to escape, the floor collapsing down into the dark depths of Tartarus. Percy and the rest of the crew quickly descended down and with one last struggle, Arachne stepped on the wrong portion of floor and she plummeted down into Tartarus. Piper breathed a sigh of relief, thank gods that was over. Percy rushed up to Annabeth and kissed her like he did when they were reunited back in Camp Jupiter. It brought a smile to Piper's face.

"I wish I had someone to kiss me like that," Piper sighed dreamily.

"Yes, well I'm sure you'll find that person soon." Reyna added. They weren't cuddled up at the moment since both of them had literally been at the edge of their seats.

Piper has just started to relax in her seat, assuming that the episode was going to wrap up with them preparing on returning the statue to the camp. But suddenly Annabeth was pulled from Percy's arms and started being dragged towards where Arachne fell. The camera angle changed and revealed a web that was caught on her bubble wrapped ankle. Percy didn't even have time to react because Piper knew he'd have sliced her bubble wrap cast right off. Instead, she was already falling off into Tartarus and all Percy could do was leap down after her. The score which was swooning a minute ago was gone, replaced by a cold, chilling sound of the wind. Percy looked up at Nico as he looked visibly exhausted. "Promise me Nico." Nico wordlessly nodded. Piper was trying to fight off tears to no avail, the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Percy let me go. Let me fall."

Percy looked down at her. "Never. I promised you that we'd never be apart again. That I'd never leave you. Together."

Annabeth had tears streaming down her face just like Piper. "Together," she whispered and with that, Percy let go and the two of them fell into Tartarus. The screen lingered on the looming darkness of Tartarus and the howl of the wind before the screen went back and the credits appeared. Usually the credits played the Heroes of Olympus theme, expect for that one time in the series where the last shot was of Percy Jackson–his first appearance in the HoO series–and the episode ended with the Percy Jackson theme. But here, during the season three finale, the score remained silent.

It took Piper all of twenty seconds to just start crying. "They're gone. They killed them off! Reyna how could they do that?" Reyna quickly pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Pipes. They'll be okay. You're OTP will survive. I promise."

Piper pulled away and laughed. "I know it's just a show but they-"

Reyna wiped away her tears. "It's not just a show to you. It's important. It got you through highschool. It led to us being friends. And I've… well sitting here watching the Heroes of Olympus with you… well I've grown to care for you a lot as…" Reyna froze, with the words she'd been dying to say for two years now. "... As more than a friend. I-"

Piper pulled Reyna close and finally, FINALLY, kissed her. When she pulled away to keep from suffocating, she just stared at her beautiful eyes, not believing how unbelievably lucky she was. "I guess you were right about me finding that person soon." They leaned their foreheads together and smiled, relieved that their true feelings were finally out in the open and they were together.

And as they went to bed, all thoughts of Percabeth falling into Tartarus were forgotten. At least until Piper pulled up Twitter the next morning.

* * *

The fourth season started with a black screen and the crying of an infant. It cut to Rachel Elizabeth Dare in her little cave, painting. The crying echoed and she reluctantly left the cave to investigate, heading towards the forest. There she followed the crying down to the beach where she found a baby wrapped in an owl themed blanket. The second she picked the baby up, it went silent–asleep.

"What the fuck is happening?" Piper asked her girlfriend. That's right, girlfriend! She got so excited every time she said the word. Sure they've been dating for nearly a year, but she still loved telling people that the beautiful, perfectly tanned skinned girl next to her was indeed her girlfriend.

"Shhh," Reyna said, playfully slapping her hand away from her popcorn.

Back on screen Rachel was carrying the child to the big house. "Chiron?" She quietly asked, trying not to wake the sleeping baby. In wheelchair form, Chiron came out from the meeting room, followed by; Travis and Connor Still, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Drew Tanaka, Annabeth's half-brother Maclom, and a few other head demigods that Piper couldn't really remember.

"I found this little girl on the beach." Rachel explained as she started to hand the infant to Chiron.

"Child of Athena," Malcom said once he noticed the owls on the blanket. "It's my sister."

"But how? We haven't heard that much from any of the gods let alone Athena finding a partner right now. We're at war." Connor added.

Rachel was just about to hand the baby to Malcom when the baby yawned and she gasped. The camera zoomed in from over Rachel's shoulder to focus on the baby. It had green eyes.

Suddenly everyone gasped as Rachel looked up and saw not one, but two symbols above her. The Owl of Athena, and the Trident of Poseidon.

"Percy," Rachel whispered and with a bright flash, the title sequence kicked in.

"What. The. Fuck!" Reyna screeched, shooting out of her seat, spilling her bowl of popcorn that she refused to share with Piper.

"That's…" Piper's brain failed her. What was happening. She felt like that gif of Julia Louis-Dreyfus from Veep. Nervously laughing, what the fuck.

"That's a percabeth baby!" Reyna cheered. For someone who used to like lukabeth, she'd come around on percabeth. Mainly due to her insistent girlfriend.

"Sit your ass back down! The credits are almost done."

Reyna folded her arms and seceded. "You're lucky you're cute and that I love you."

Piper paused the TV. "What?" Did Reyna really just tell her she loved her? Piper was very open about her feelings from the start. Reyna had explained that her feelings were strong for her, she had a rough time telling Piper how she felt. The last time she told someone she loved him, she had her heart broken. It's why Piper made sure that she knew that she understood and that she never had to say it back until she was ready.

"I… I love you. I've loved you for so long and I'm sorry I hadn't said it sooner." Piper wiped a few tears from her face before she did the same to Reyna's.

"Well I love you too. And don't you forget it." She leaned in to place a soft, sensual, loving kiss on her girlfriends lips. "I just can't believe it took a percabeth baby for you to say it!" She teased as she pulled away.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Did not," she joyously said as she smacked Piper in the chest with a pillow. "Now can you press play or I swear I will stop loving you."

Piper laughed and cuddled up with Reyna. "Like you'd be able to do that."

"You're right, I can't."

* * *

Piper sat with Reyna's arm wrapped around her waist and a bowl of popcorn on her lap. Leo has brought over his new girlfriend, Caly, who was possibly a bigger Percy Jackson fan than Piper so the two got along swimmingly. Frank and Hazel shared the loveseat as Frank talked to Hazel's not yet showing belly. A fact that made Piper literally faint when she found out. How could she not? It's not every day she becomes an aunt/godmother. And then there was Jason who had finally decided to take a bit of time off from dating and focus on himself and fixing his relationship with his estranged father. Something that Piper had been hoping he would do before it was to late, and now that he had, was his number one supporter.

Life was perfect. The only problem was that this was the final season of The Heroes of Olympus which would be airing its final episode in less than two minutes. Plus there was no news of any more spinoffs so Piper had nothing to look forward too.

"Remember six years ago when we stood in line waiting for the Percy Jackson premiere?" Jason brought up. "Man, we were so star studded by all the celebrities."

"I know! We're just lucky that Sara Strider wasn't there because otherwise Leo might have fainted," Reyna teased. Leo was so excited when she returned to reprise her role of Calypso last season.

"Wait. You guys were there? I was there too! Oh my gods you're the girl who exposed Jackson and Krista. You fainted! And now Dakota Springer is your mom. Aphrodite is your mom!" She said, each word getting louder as she got more excited.

Piper hid her face. "Ugh, kill me now."

Reyna giggled. "But you look so cute when you're embarrassed." She kissed the top of Piper's head and pulled her closer.

"Alright you guys, let's do this."

Reyna held up the remote to their fire stick tv. "Together?"

Piper placed her hand over Reyna's. "Together."

Together they pressed play and prepared for their life post Heroes of Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the little house of Hades baby thing was that right when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus their love and loyalty to one another created a brain baby between them. There's no rule that says children of Athena can't do that too. I just have to assume that no child of Athena had such a connection with their partner like Annabeth had with Percy. 
> 
> Obviously it's not canon, but could you imagine if something like that happened? I think we all would've lost our mind. 
> 
> Also I believe that Piper would've called up Jason as she was watching Trials of Apollo and be like "oh my god Jason, they killed you off!"


End file.
